Butterfly Illusion
by SpiritualDawn
Summary: Kagome returns to the feudal era to find Sango is missing. She is told by InuYasha and Miroku that she is on a job, but when she doesnt come back, they decide to search for her. Finally, InuYasha catches her scent, what he doesnt tell Kagome is that its h


Story: Butterfly Illusion 

Minor Description: Kagome returns to her time to find that Sango is on a youkai fighting job. After a week, and Sango has yet to return, the group begins to worry and sets off to find her. During the quest(or whatever you wanna call it) InuYasha catches a scent of Sango. Unfortunately, it's the smell of blood….

101010001010100101010100010101010111010100101010001010101000101010100101

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome reached and pulled herself out of the well, throwing her bag before her. She pulled herself completely out and picked her bag up and started off to the village.

Inside the hut, she found all of her companions, almost…. Sango was not present. Laying her bag aside and rummaging through it for Shippo's much wanted candy and a new flavor of potato chips for InuYasha to try, she popped a question.

"So where is Sango?" she inquired.

"Said sumthin 'bout slayin more youkai in another village, Kagome what is the flavor?"

Kagome laughed, he looked like the chips might attack him. She snatched the bag and pulled out a yellow/orange chip and ate it.

"Its called cheddar" She gave him back the bag and pulled out a bottle of strawberry Ramune

"This was for Sango…I guess I'll just have to wait to give it to her…". Replacing the bottle where Shippo would not get his hands on it, she left the hut with her toiletries and headed off to the stream.

" InuYasha, if you peek I'll personally see to it that your back gets thrown out! I'm going to take a bath, keep an eye on Miroku."

" Why Kagome, I'm hurt that you would expect something so low out of me".

" Don't flatter yourself, I wouldn't wanna peek at you anyway." Came InuYasha.

Angry, Kagome stormed off, leaving InuYasha's face in the dirt.

' _What a jerk! He didn't have to say it like that! I knew I should have had my bath before I came here…arg!'_

Upon reaching her destination, she undressed and lowered her self into the water, and immediately pulled herself back out

"**_COLD!"_**

She wrapped her towel around her and stood for a moment thinking of what to do.

'_It's way to cold to take a bath here, I'll freeze to death! I guess I should ask InuYasha if I could go back to my time…. I'll tell him I'm bringing more chips…'_

She quickly re-dressed and began back towards the village. It was mid-day, he SHOULDN"T have a problem with her going back…..but he probably would.

Entering the hut, she saw InuYasha going through her bag. When he heard her come in, he turned to face her with the strawberry Ramune she had brought for Sango in his mouth.

"InuYasha! That was for Sango! I can't believe you!"

She snatched her bag away, zipped it up, and headed out the hut.

"Where are you going?"

" Back to my time to get more Ramune for Sango! I can believe you drank it! Don't stop me, I'll be there for about an hour so don't complain!"

'_ what a perfect excuse to go back, he won't stop me because he thinks it's his fault'_

She smiled to herself as she neared the well, threw her bag over, and then jumped in.

**Back in the hut**

" It was just a drink, she didn't need ta get so upset about it."

" But she did tell you it was for Sango, you should not have drunken it InuYasha"

"Oh cram it Miroku, you asked me what it tasted like"

" Where did Sango go on this job anyway?

" I dunno, she didn't say"

" She's been gone for 6 days InuYasha"

"…"

**Back in Kagome's time**

" Mom! I came back, can you run my a bath?…A warm one!"

She slipped off her shoes and threw down her bag. She went to a pantry door and took three bottles of Ramune out. Two Strawberries and one melon.

'_ If he wants one now then he'll be happy and Sango will still get one'_

She secured the bottles in her bag and ran upstairs to her room, grabbed a different set of bath stuff and ran to the bath, which her mother had prepared for her.

She felt the water temperature…perfect.

_' Moms the best'_

She undressed and stepped into the bathtub and immediately began washing her hair. She took a longer bath then usual and when she got out, her mother had made her a small bowl of ramen, still warm. She checked the clock, and having the time, she picked up the bowl, and found a note under it.

**_Kagome, _**

_**I checked your bag and sewed some minor holes that might become problems for you. I also re-filled your first aid kit, and put a new brand of chips in your bag for InuYasha. Be careful when you go back.**_

_**Mom.**_

She smiled to herself, and finished her ramen. She rinsed her bowl and went to dress in something besides a big T-shirt and slacks. She didn't wear her uniform back, but a normal black T-shirt with a small pocket on the top left and a pair of blue jean shorts.

She was always ripping her uniform and having to come up with excuses to get replacements at school, it was easier to just not wear it.

She grabbed her bag and left, tapping her foot twice on the step before going to the well.

When she arrived back in the feudal era, she had been gone a little longer then she planned, and the sky was just starting to get dark. She ran to the hut in a pointless effort to make it seem as if she had gotten there sooner. When she entered the hut, InuYasha immediately scolded her.

" You said an hour, an hour! You were gone longer then a hour!"

" How would you know, do you know what an hour is?."

" Yes, when this little stick goes all the way around in a circle, then it's an hour!"

He raised a watch Kagome had given him when trying to explain time. Bad move on her part.

" Yeah, so I was gone a bit longer then a hour, I brought you your own bottle of Ramune and a new bag of chips so cool your heels." She rummaged through her bag and brought out the said items and gave them to him, in which at that time he shut up.

' _Give a dog its food and it'll stop barking'_ she thought to herself.

' _Every time I yell I get a bag of chips, she'll never catch on' _he thought to himself.

After a bit of silence Kagome broke the ice

" So how long has Sango been gone anyway?"

InuYasha's hand stopped halfway between the bag and his mouth ad Miroku stopped polishing his staff. (((A/N: I just noticed Miroku has really only been mentioned once or twice…oops.)))

" Uh, not long Kagome, don't fret, she will return soon and you will be able to give her your red flavored water."

She looked at Miroku, his smile was convincing, but his words weren't.

" hm…..its called Ramune" She said, thinking where Sango might be.

" Just forget about it, she'll come back when she wants to, maybe its real far off and just takes a while to get there and back." He went back to his much desired chips.

" What's it called again?" he asked, holding the bottle of Ramune up over his head, but not turning to look at her.

" Ra-mu-ne, it's a soda."

" It taste like fruit, but really different…like sour fruit…but good. Its hard to explain." He was looking the bottle up and down, like that would solve the mystery of a little thing we call carbonation and artificial flavoring, but she wasn't going to tell him, he wouldn't understand anyway.

Looking out the hut, she saw it was getting dark, and realized she was a little tired. She pulled out her sleeping bag and laid it out on the floor. InuYasha took notice and put down the empty bottle of oddly flavored sour fruit and crumbled up the empty chip bag.

" You goin to sleep Kagome?"

She nodded her head and slipped into the bag, to tired now to even change her clothes. She got comfortable and closed her eyes and slowly drifted off.

Not to long after and she was completely asleep. InuYasha and Miroku walked outside, so they wouldn't wake her when they talked.

"InuYasha, I am worried about the safety of Sango, and if she does not return soon unscathed then Kagome will begin to worry.

" I know that, but it aint like we can just will Sango back and it'll happen.

" I propose we inform Kagome about the situation and go out to look for Sango."

" Lets wait till mid day tomorrow. At least."

"Alright, at mid day we tell Kagome and go search for Sango. I pray she is unharmed.

They returned to the hut where Kagome slept peacefully. InuYasha watched her face a while.

" InuYasha"

"…..what..?"

" We tell her tomorrow."

" …I know."

" Get some sleep, you should rest."

He watched her stir in her sleep.

" I know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------101010001010101110101001010100101010110101010010101010100010101010111010

The End of Chap one. This is pretty old and it was erased from my PC the one time I choose to post it so I re-did it mainly on memory, so it probably sucks. Those who wish to flame me with a ragging ball of fire from hell, fell free to do so.

Note: This chapter did not get any additional editing and more then likely is really bad, but I promised a really good friend I would have it up days ago for her so this is what you get.

It's a bit of a rush job since I prolonged it so much and it's a Sunday and I haven't done any of my homework and my dad's forcing me to bed at 10 tonight for staying up late all weekend, SO, I know it isn't good but I'll edit it and re-post it later as well as chapter 2. I forget the original title also so I just popped that one up there…I'll make it fit somehow neh. So just keep in mind that I really don't write THAT poorly….I think( she hopes ) so yea, until next chap or edit of this one, c'ya'll ( True Texan words right there.  )


End file.
